Halloween Eve
by Scarecrow314
Summary: The Koopa family is in for a fun- and candy-filled holiday...but it isn't Halloween! Ludwig must put up with his siblings' ridiculous antics and pray that they won't drag him along for the ride. Of course, his luck fails him once again... Rated K for crude humor.


**Happy early Halloween, everyone! To celebrate the upcoming holiday, I thought I'd invite the Koopalings to share the fun. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't hate. (However, constructive criticism is definitely welcome!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bowser, the Koopalings, Bowser Jr., GLOM, or Batman. All rights go to their respective owners.**

"Candy, candy, candy, candy!"

Ludwig groaned. His younger brother Lemmy had been squealing like a young girl for hours now, and the great composer couldn't focus on his work at all. "Would you be so kind as to keep it down?" he snapped. "I'm _trying _to write, and I can't concentrate with your frivolous chanting!"

"I can't, Ludwig," Lemmy said, grinning stupidly. "Tonight is Halloween Eve, and we're going TRICK-OR-TREATING!"

Ludwig covered his ears. "Stop yelling!" he grumbled unpleasantly. "And what in the name of Beethoven is Halloween Eve? Don't you do your stupid candy-mongering tomorrow?"

Lemmy nodded as he attempted to put a Jack-o-Lantern onto his head. "Yes," he said, his voice muffled by the thick orange skin. "But Halloween Eve is different because it's the day before!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and pulled his notebook closer to his face. It was useless to try and reason with anyone in his family, let alone childish Lemmy Koopa.

All of a sudden, Ludwig heard manic cackling come from the room next door. Ludwig sighed; it was none other than his crazy brother Iggy, who was probably working on some monstrous machine of his. However, he was proved wrong when the sinewy Koopa raced into the living room wearing a dinky superhero costume.

"Hey, Mr. Know-it-All," he giggled. "What are you going to be for Halloween Eve?"

Ludwig groaned. "Not that silly old thing again!" he cried. "There is no such thing as Halloween Eve!"

"Oh, yes there is," Iggy retorted. "The whole family is getting ready for it!"

Lo and behold, Ludwig looked up to see his six other siblings trying out various costumes.

Ludwig smacked his face in frustration. "I'm surrounded by idiots," he muttered. Then he looked quizzically at his green-haired brother. "And what are you?"

"I'm the Batman," Iggy proclaimed proudly.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "You're going out as Batman?"

"_The _Batman," Iggy corrected. "And GLOM here is going to be my faithful puppy dog."

Sure enough, Iggy's beloved cloning machine rolled obediently beside him, with crudely-made dog ears taped onto the sides. The original machine had malfunctioned, thanks to Mario, but Iggy had decided to make a new one anyways. It was just as frightful as the original, and even Roy, who was accustomed to watching rated-R horror movies, shuddered at the sight of it. Nonetheless, Iggy loved it dearly, and not even Bowser himself could persuade him to trash it; the most he could do was make Iggy blindfold it so that it couldn't create any duplicates. Ludwig scooched away from the grotesque robot, trying to hide his uneasiness.

"That's very nice, Iggy," he said, his voice wavering at the sight of the machine towering over him. "What are the others doing?"

"What am _I _doing?" Roy butted in from across the room. "Well, I'm doin' my costume."

Lemmy snickered childishly at Roy's unintentional innuendo. Roy stared blankly at his brother, obviously not understanding Lemmy's amusement. Then it dawned upon him. "Not like that, ya doofus-brain!" he growled, raising a fist menacingly at the undersized Koopa. Lemmy ceased laughing and let out a squeak of alarm, scrambling away from his pursuer.

Ludwig was still stunned at Roy's answer. "You?" he gasped incredulously. "_In a costume_?"

"Well, not really," Roy explained. "I ain't gonna go in no stupid costume, but I'm not gonna pass up the opportunity ta get some candy! 'Course, I don't want nobody to see me walkin' around with a buncha dorks like you, so I'm gonna do this." He pulled a paper bag over his head, proud of his newfound cleverness. "See? I'm a paper bag!"

The blue-haired composer shook his head disapprovingly. Surely Roy could be more mature than that! He turned to walk out of the kitchen, only to be blocked by his brother Morton; or at least, he thought it was Morton. He was nearly drowning in his costume, which must have had at least five layers to it.

"Ta-da!" the dark-skinned Koopa cried, trying to put his arms up in a celebratory gesture. Unfortunately, his costume would not let him do this, and he ended up toppling over onto the ground.

"Morton," Ludwig said calmly to the pile of clothes sprawled out on the floor. "If it doesn't bother you, may I humbly ask what the heck it is you're supposed to be?"

Morton attempted to get up from the ground, but to no avail. "I am a superhero-zombie-robot-pirate-mummy-cactus swamp creature," he proclaimed proudly (or as proudly as a Koopa smothered in rubber clothes could be). Ludwig pushed Morton out of his way with his foot. "Well, if you'll excuse me," he said stuffily, "I have got to be going. Good-bye."

_What is this world coming to, _Ludwig grumbled inwardly as he strode into his room, _with all these stupid, pointless holidays popping up? Oh, yeah, it was always like that. _His musings were soon interrupted by a loud crash coming from the hallway, followed by Wendy's screaming.

"YOU BUFFOON!" she shrieked, throwing a large mirror out of her room. This was followed by a frightened Larry Koopa, whose face was caked in Wendy's makeup. "Look what you've done!"

"It was for a costume!" Larry protested, dodging yet another piece of expensive furniture. "I'm a vampire!"

"Vampire, shmampire!" Wendy was less than satisfied with Larry's excuse. "I was going out to watch a horror movie with my BFFs, and now it's ALL RUINED!" _Crash._

"You don't need makeup to go to the movies," Ludwig pointed out from the other end of the hall.

"Well, I do!" retorted Wendy. "AND STAY OUT OF THIS, OR I'LL GET YOU!"

"And my little dog, too, huh?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Ludwig scurried into the safety of his room.

Sighing in relief, he plopped his writing materials onto his desk (but not before obsessively cleaning it). A small tuft of red hair stuck up from behind his bed, catching Ludwig's eye. Sighing, he approached the giggling Koopa. "I wonder who's behind the bed," he said sarcastically, pulling his youngest sibling from his hiding spot.

"Hee hee, you're funny, Luddy!" Bowser Jr. giggled as Ludwig dropped him onto the floor.

"Do _not _call me Luddy," the eldest Koopaling growled.

"Okay, Luddy!" Junior had obviously missed the point of Ludwig's warning, and proceeded to crawl onto his spotless desk. "What are you gonna be for Halloween Eve, Luddy?"

Ludwig's blood boiled at the name of the dreaded holiday. "DO NOT SAY THAT WORD EVER AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME? I CAN'T GET AWAY FROM THIS RIDICULOUSNESS! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!" Nearly delirious with frustration, he fled from the room. Junior cocked his head. "What, you mean 'gonna'?" he asked, recalling Ludwig's perfectionism regarding grammar. He received no answer, so he settled with playing with one of the musical instruments tucked away neatly in Ludwig's room.

Meanwhile, Ludwig himself was practically crying in agony. He was simply drowning in all things Halloween Eve, and he was not about to go out on the streets in a costume when nobody else was out. _I'd better tell Father about this, _he decided. _He'll know how to stop this nonsense._

"Are you ready to go, Ludwig?" Ludwig whipped around to see none other than King Koopa standing behind him, complete with a snazzy dachshund getup. Surrounding him were five other Koopalings, each decked out in their own costume. Ludwig let out a horrified scream. "Halloween Eve is upon us!" he shrieked. "THIS HAS TO BE A NIGHTMARE!"


End file.
